


Smashing Pumpkins

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pumpkins, Thanksgiving, all they wanted was dessert...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It was quite simple really, all the young Schuyler sisters wanted was more dessert. A simple wish understood by any twelve year old, this just wasn't what they expected to happen.





	

November 22, 1979

Their father had come home for the holidays and when he did Senator Schuyler tried not to bring his work home with them. This year that was not to be the case, instead of having a quiet family Thanksgiving there was to be a large party at the Schuyler mansion in Albany.

Normally, the rest of the Schuylers wouldn't mind the parties. Catherine enjoyed sharing gossip with the wives of various dignitaries and pillars of the community not to mention there was usually a kid or two that the three Schuyler sisters would happily spend the evening with. This time, however, things were a bit different. Not only were there not many children of the sisters' ages, but there was also young Philip, barely a year old who needed minding, while their mother was downstairs.

So the sisters had been tasked with watching him for the evening and putting him to bed, which meant the task really fell to Angelica.

Not that Eliza and Peggy didn't help, but they were certainly having more fun fantasizing about the wide array of cakes that awaited then downstairs than actually getting Philip Jeremiah to fall asleep.

But Angelica finally was able to get their little brother to sleep when she exited their parents room to find her sisters chattering just outside.

"He's asleep," Angelica informed Peggy and Eliza who turned to look at her.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Peggy asked.

"Yes," Angelica confirmed, smiling when her younger sister let out quiet cheers and both wrapped her up in a hug.

"Come on," she laughed, untangling from them but hooking her arms through each of theirs, "Let's go make papa proud."

They began to make their way back to the stairs when they ran into a boy close to their age.

"Burr, what're you doing up here?" Angelica asked.

"I could ask you same question," countered Aaron.

"This is our house," Peggy pointed out, "Duh."

Aaron nodded, "Why do I get the feeling you are not going to be listening to your father's speech?" he questioned.

"Of course we are!" Angelica replied before her sisters could say anything else to dispute that fact.

"Well, it's about to start soon," Aaron told them.

"So why aren't you in there?" Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aaron smiled mildly, "Touché."

"Come on Liza," Angelica put her hand on Eliza's shoulder, "we really should be going, right?" she looked over at Peggy who nodded obediently.

So saying that they were going to listen to their father's speech wasn't quite the honest truth. It was true that they were going to go into the ballroom where the party was being held, but the focus would definitely be more on the dessert table than on the words.

"Well why don't I come with you?" Aaron suggested, "since we're going to the same place anyway."

He obviously noticed the shifty expression that Peggy let slip and made a triumphant noise.

"I knew you were up to something," he said smugly.

"You are the worst, Burr," complained Angelica.

Eliza put a comforting hand on her younger sister's shoulder, to let her know they weren't mad at her.

"So what are you up to?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing of consequence to you," Angelica replied stiffly.

"Your father is a senator," Aaron pressed, "You shouldn't be getting up to trouble."

"It's not like we're going to break any laws or anything," scoffed Angelica.

"We just wanted more dessert," Peggy admitted quietly.

Eliza pulled Peggy closer as her sister began to blush.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Angelica stared down the older boy.

It wasn't that Aaron was mean or that he went out of his way to bother Angelica, she just wasn't his biggest fan. He was too perfect, always trying to do everything right and never speaking out of turn. If there was anybody who would rat them out for wanting to sneak extra cake, it would be Aaron. And yet underneath it all he was still a kid so it was only partially surprising to see the mischief in the small smile he gave her.

"That honey cake does look really good..."

"So you won't tell?" Eliza asked.

"Not if you don't," Aaron smiled.

Angelica began tugging her sisters away before Aaron changed his mind.

The ballroom was decorated in autumn colors with tasteful streamers and artfully scattered leaves as well as several large pyramids of pumpkins. The room was currently filled with people, all standing in various groups and pairs with their attention completely focused on Philip Schuyler and his speech. Luckily for the sisters, their father always gave the speech from the far side of the ballroom and the dessert table was tucked away near the entrance.

After deeming that the coast was clear Angelica gestured for her sisters to follow and they finally made it to the table trying to figure out what to try first.

In later retelling, Eliza would insist that Peggy had run into her and Peggy would insist that Eliza had tripped over her own feet. Whatever the cause, the end result was the same. Eliza fell into one of the piles of pumpkins that was standing by the dessert table and sent them tumbling.

And of course they didn't just roll, oh no. They smashed to pieces on the ground leaving debris on Eliza's pale blue dress as everyone turned to look at them their father stopped speaking.  
Eliza blushed deeply, barely resisting the urge to bury her face in Angelica's shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered, much too softly for anyone else other than her sisters to have heard.

They watched their father wondering what he was going to do to them when he began to smile and laugh.

"Ladies and gentleman," Philip was beaming, "my daughters Peggy, Angelica and Eliza."

Eliza still felt embarrassed, but it was fading slightly.

"One of the greatest accomplishments of my life is raising these three girls," continued Philip with a smile, "Nobody but a Schuyler could look poised even when covered in pumpkin goop."

At that, Eliza began to smile, feeling herself standing up straighter.

"Girls come on up here," Philip gestured to his daughters to join him and slowly they did just that. When they came up they were joined by their mother as well.

Peggy was half hiding behind Catherine's skirt, not quite used to having this much attention on her. Eliza stood with her shoulders back despite the pumpkin seed still sticking to her cheek. Angelica surveyed the crowd confidently, spotting a few people she recognized from other parties and noticing Aaron standing by his father, obviously having come back into the room while the adults were otherwise occupied.

"My girls did not come to Catherine and I in an ordinary fashion, but we don't love them any less," Philip continued.

Philip laid a hand on Angelica's shoulder and she pulled her gaze away from the ballroom to smile up at him.

"Seven years ago," Philip said, "My wife and I discovered that we were not able to have children of our own. Which is why the fact that our biological son is asleep upstairs is such a surprise."  
Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"When we decided to take in a foster child, we were only expecting one," said Philip when there was silence again, "but when Catherine and I heard about these three girls who refused to leave each other sides, how could we resist such an amazing bond? Of course, we agreed to take all of them in."

Eliza took her sister's hands on her own.

"They had been through so much more than any child should ever have to," Philip was no completely deviating from his original topic without even a care, "but then they came to us, the foster system is overlooked in our society but it brought this girls a home and a family... Our family."

He paused briefly, looking at each girl in turn with his eyes shining before exchanging a loving glance with Catherine.

"We love you daddy," Peggy broke away from her sisters and went to hug Philip, soon her sisters did the same.

There was another small laugh from the gathering followed by a smattering of applause.

"Okay, I'm done talking now," announced Philip, "Feel free to continue about your business."

"I'm sorry for ruining your speech, daddy," Eliza mumbled as the sound of conversations filled the ballroom again.

"You didn't ruin anything," assured Philip crouching down to her level, "My little pumpkin."

Eliza giggled as her father brushed the seed from her face.

"Come along, dear, I'll help you get cleaned up," said Catherine, taking Eliza by the hand, "then you can have some dessert."

"Which I suspect was the original goal of your endeavor," teased Philip, knowingly raising an eyebrow.

Eliza blushed but nodded her head, "Yes daddy."

Philip chuckled and cupped Eliza's cheek briefly before Catherine led her away to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Aaron: 14  
> Angelica: 13  
> Eliza: 12  
> Peggy: 11


End file.
